There has been ski wear as shown in the attached drawings, FIGS. 20 and 21. A user wears the pants a adjusting the wearing position according to his height employing suspenders b. Front or back ends of the suspenders are detachably fixed to the front or the back of a waist portion W of the pants by means of clips c, c.
A ski wear of so-called jumpsuit type wherein a jacket portion d is integrally formed with pants a as shown in FIGS. 22 and 23 has been popular because of its wind breaking and warmth keeping properties. Some of the ski wear of this type also employ suspenders b whose front or back ends are attached to the pants by means of clips c, c.
In both types of the ski wear as shown in FIGS. 20 and 21; and FIGS. 22 and 23, a number of sizes have to be manufactured for a user to choose a size most suitable to his height and figure.
Conventionally, the user was likely to choose a suit of rather big size to leave spaces around his body. Especially children tend to wear too big suits because their heights and figures grow faster than adults.
However, the pants a are often slackened and so, uncomfortable to wear and hinder the wearer's movement. The pants a therefore, are suspended with suspenders b stretched on his shoulders. However, the suspenders are apt to slip off the shoulders while the wearer is skiing, and he has to stop skiing to position the suspenders. This causes unnecessary trouble and a loss of time.
In case of the jumpsuit type ski wear as shown in FIGS. 22 and 23 of which the upper half portion d is connected with the lower half portion a, the trouble is more serious than the type shown in FIGS. 20 and 21, because the upper half portion d must be opened or taken off to readjust the slipped-off suspenders on the shoulders. It is difficult especially for children to position the suspenders on the shoulders by themselves.
It is an object of this invention to solve such inconveniences of the conventional sportwears as abovementioned, to prevent suspenders from slipping off from shoulders, thereby avoiding unnecessary trouble and saving time for re-adjusting position of the suspenders so that skiing or work may not be interrupted.
It is another object of this invention to provide means for adjusting the length of limb portions of sportswear according to the length of the users limbs and enhance adaptability and workability of the sportwears.